fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Shannon
Shannon is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Shannon is an investigative reporter for Nowtime News. She went to Tastyville to track down the source of counterfeit tickets being sold near Griller Stadium. Shannon quickly refocused her attention on the disappearance of 28 people attending a Free Burger Day promotion at Papa's Burgeria. During the ordeal she interviewed several key witnesses who saw strange individuals lurking around town the night before. Appearance Shannon has a blonde hair, wears a brown hat and black-rimmed glasses, blue eyeliner, and a blue coat over a red and white plaid shirt with cuffs at the ends. She carries a camera, a notepad, and a pencil in the pockets of her coat. She wears black pants and dark tan shoes with black soles and laces. Clean-Up Her hair has a lighter shade. Styles Style B Shannon no longer wears her hat, but wears a white, blue, and red plaid shirt underneath a brown coat with cuffs and brown buttons, blue pants, and black sneakers with white and brown accents. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cupcake 1: **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Powsicle Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cupcake 1: **White Chocolate Star, Cherry, White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Candy Rocket, Cherry, Candy Rocket Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *3 Meatballs *3 Sausages *Garlic Breadsticks Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Rico's Chili *Cheddar Cheese *3 Meatballs *3 Sausages *Garlic Breadsticks Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Ring **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows **Rock Candy Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Blueberry Roll with Jubilee Jelly **Starlight Icing **Cherry Bomb Drizzle *Regular Ring **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Star with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings (right) *4 Teriyaki Shrimp (left) *4 Potato Skins *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese slices (bottom) *8 Sausages *4 Onions *6 Banana Peppers (Top) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef Hash/Corned Beef (regular) *Awesome Sauce *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Regular grill *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner D *Powsicle Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry, Candy Rocket Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner D *Powsicle Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Candy Rocket, Cherry, Candy Rocket Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Blackberry Bark *Whipped Cream (outer ring) *Blueberries (outer ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Blackberry Bark *Rocket Whip (outer ring) *Blueberries (outer ring) *8 Dipped Strawberries (inner ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Beef *Brown Rice *Queso Blanco *Lettuce *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pita Shell with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Brown Rice *Queso Blanco *Avocado *Lettuce *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Papa's Ballpark Mustard. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Dark Blue Frosting. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD she is unlocked with Chile Serrano Salsa. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 49 Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Cecilia but lost to Akari in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Wally in the Keylime Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Trishna and Tohru winning the Blazeberry Division with Rudy. She then earned more votes than Julep in the semi-finals but lost to Scarlett in the Grand Finals. *2016: She lost to Lisa in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place in the Kiwi Division with Brody. Trivia *Before Root Beer is unlocked, Shannon orders three different sodas (first Fizzo, then Dr. Cherry and penultimately, Tangerine Pop). *Either Mindy or Shannon can be your last customers in Papa's Cheeseria as they're the last timeables to unlock. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *Crates that are similar to the ones in Fort Onion are shown in her flipdeck. Order Tickets Shannon Order.png|Shannon's Hot Doggeria order Shanon star.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria regular order Shannon Pasta.png|Shannon's Pastaria regular order Shannon FTG.png|Shannon's Freezeria To Go! order Shannon star.png|Shannon's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon Donut.png|Shannon's Donuteria regular order Shannon Wingeria HD.png|Shannon's Wingeria HD order Shannon's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Shannon's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Shannon's Cheeseria Order.png|Shannon's Cheeseria regular order 8.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon Cupcakeria togo.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Shannon Starlight Jubilee.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon regular.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria HD regular order Shannon Statlight.png|Shannon's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon bakeria.png|Shannon's Bakeria regular order shannontmhs.png|Shannon's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day shannontmh.png|Shannon's Taco Mia HD order Gallery Shannoncustomer.png shannon at hot doggeria.png Quinn and shannon.png|Shannon and Quinn cheering Shannon123.jpg|Shannon thumbs-up ShannonIsEvil.png thumb.png dsfhjisdmhgoijbidf.png|So delicious I'm throwing my hands in the air! Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line A Pastaria 7.PNG A Pastaria 11.PNG Perfectshannon.png|Shannon and Sue are overjoyed! Angry Shannon.PNG|"That's a good headline for Nowtime News: Papa's Donuteria sucks!" Shannon perfect.png|"Okay, I changed my mind... Papa's Donuteria is epic!" Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png Shannon unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png|Shannon unlocked! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png|Shannon and Tohru are angry with the Vanilla Infinity Loops they received (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png|Shannon is angry, Sienna is not pleased, and the dining room server feels sorry for ruining Starlight Jubilee. Awards blazeberry.jpg|Shannon and Rudy win! Final Match2015.gif|Rudy VS Hacky Zak and Shannon VS Scarlett shannon-is-a-fan.png|Shannon with a fanglove in Papa's Hot Doggeria happyshannon.png|This pasta was fantastic! R9.jpg|Shannon perfect order in Pizzería To Go! R25.jpg Perfect pie with Shannon!.png|Perfect pie with Shannon! Fan Art 1604756 672602932802507 736677960 n.jpg|Shannon Fan Art! pixel shannon.png|Made by LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Chibi Maker Shannon.png|Shannon in ChibiMaker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters